1. Field
The present disclosure relates to turbomachines, more specifically to turbomachine blade assemblies and seals therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Feather seals have been used in turbomachines to seal the gas path between adjacent turbomachine blade assemblies on a single rotor. Traditionally, blade roots have included U-shaped feather seal slots for receiving U-shaped feather seals, the U-shape opening radially inward. However, under the forces of operation (e.g., stress due to the fast rotational motion of the rotor), the U-shape feather seals can buckle in on themselves due to the force of the legs of the U-shape pressing up against the cross-portion connecting the two legs of the U-shape. This deformation leads to leaking between the forward and aft portions of the blade stage, reducing the efficiency of the system.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved feather seals. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.